Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{1} & {4}+{4} \\ {2}+{0} & {0}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {8} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$